the story of us: land of blocks
by EnderJay1925
Summary: hello there my name is austin and the is the story of us. us being my friends Phillip Mirror and Isabella. crazy stuff happens i wont give away to much but some thing is very fishy about the new kid in math (sorry i suck at summary) R
1. well that happened

**The story of us:land of blocks**

**chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**no ones Pov**

we start our adventure with four teens looking at one laptop in the lap of our main hero, Austin his best-friend Phillip, his sister mirror and Isabella his girlfriend (there will only be fluff in this story ;p) they are watching a video on YouTube "wow that's would be impossible to be teleported in to minecraft and besides how would respawn work?" "i don't know but hey bro lets try that mod you got sent." see a few day before austin received a strange flash drive, he opened it on his laptop the same day were there was a file labeled mod me he closed it soon after afraid of getting a virus on he computer. "fine we can try it but if my computer gets screwed up because of you im telling mom!" "austin chill babe im sure its fine I mean it must be a modder wanting to get people to try it right?" "yeah Aj (IRL Phillip calls me Aj cause that's my in game name and we met in minecraft and ended up he lived a drive away from me so we became good buddy's) "ok then lets mod us some minecraft then but im going to add all my other regular mod list in" (ill make a list of the mods that will be used in a chapter all its own cause im lazy and don't wanna do it right now) "make sure you add morph and little blocks mod" (im not getting payed to say any of those =p I just like the mods) "i will I will lets see in total im gonna be adding 78 mods" he put the mods in and started up the program he selected forge version (this will be held in 1.6.4) and he hit play the normal minecraft routine went on he named the world random mod the seed randomness (that's a really good seed for modded stuff in you have Biomes a Plenty) he activated bonus chest and cheats and hit done all there eyes were filled with a large brown light and this is were we really start...

Austins Pov

what the hell happened? Wait were are we wheres my laptop? "hey were important too ya know!" ohh sorry mirror just a little curios on were we are. I looked around and it hit me every thing was made of blocks. Umm guys take a look around us! "what are you naggin about Aj?... HOLy CRAP wait were in..." minecraft I just had to jinx us dang it "its ok Austin you had no idea what that mod may do I guess we know now" yeah but how do we get out? "OWW ow ow owwwww that didn't work!" I looked over and mirror was clutching her hand in pain I ran over so did Phillip Isabella just walked over somewhat giggling "are you *****giggle***** ok mirror" "yeah just hurts I tried punching a tree" I couldn't help my self I laughed my butt off Phillip joined in then mirror we all had a good laugh "any one seen the bonus chest? We must need it to get any thing seeing as we cant punch wood Aj have you seen it?" no I didn't see it when we spawned wait iv just realized were in a overgrown flower biome so the mods I installed came over with us wait that must mean N.E.I came over with us too so we should be able to spawn stuff right? "must be but wait how do we open our inventory ..." just them a large chest with a parachute on it landed behind Isabella. Well there's our bonus chest I guess? We walked up to it I grabbed the latch and opened it there was 4 sets of leather armor 4 stone swords 4 bags and 4 tablet like things labeled N.E.I along with one stone axe two stone pickaxes and one stone hoe (the tool not the girl …. lol I made a funny) we each grabbed a set I took a stone pick Phillip took the other Isabella took the hoe (lol jokes I will most likely get hit if she reads this :P) mirror took the axe "ok so lets split up and get the needed recourse to make a house and other stuff like iron tools me and Aj are going to go mine you guys get a farm and ton of wood ready we will be back soon were not noobs so lets not act like it" "yes sir "ok philly (his nick name mirror made) we will get right on it" hey I thought I was leader " haha you are im just more assertive then you" umm lets go mine before you use more big words "wait so I have to farm while she cuts wood? Seems legit haha" we went to our work (me and Phillip used to play technic together so we know our way around most tech mods but I knew them the most) when me and Phillip found a cave there was a ton of things like iron coal tin silver but I was crying when I saw the dried ancient enderdragon egg ore. Well crap I didn't realize I installed that mod "yeah were gonna die aren't we? We need better gear and fast I think that bag is our inventory lets mine up some iron I see a big deposit over there you get cobbal and coal" ok then well lets get to it. We mined all the stuff we could our packs full of ore and other stuff Phillip got an iron ax from a dungeon he also got some iron coco beans and a saddle we walked out of the cave and looked for mirror and Isabella we looked around and then we saw a village with a house being built by none other then mirror

Isabella was talking to a villager. "ohh hey minecraft comes alive nice touch ..." thanks umm so wait how will this work? "ohh hey bro you guys get any thing good I need sand and a furnace to make some glass for windows also you like the wood I picked its lime" "mirror I love it ohh hey boys we found this village like a minute after you left iv been talking one guy hit on me but I told him I was dating some one" ok … well lets get inside its turning dark. Inside mirror had the beds set up but they were cramped 2 double sized beds a few chests and a crafting table no torches though which I understand they had no coal to make them I put 4 up one on each wall. Ok so guys what are we going to do? We need plan. "i wanna build a huge house and make a kingdom" not what I meant like how are we going to get back home "ohh well I don't know maybe beat the dragon ohh Aj what are we going to do about the villagers they are like players now..." umm I don't know I don't see a problem with them so I guess nothing.

Unknown Pov

wow they are doing better then I thought they would do in the beginning. "Ethan what are you doing now? You may be crazy smart but that don't mean I don't know when your up to something" nothing mom just playing a game "ohh ok well have fun I guess" I turned back around and grabbed a mic. Hello test subjects hope your having fun ohh phillip244 you were partly right to win you must beat the dragon but also you need to beat all the other mods tomorrow you will be doing some tests with the portal mod I will set up the chambers my self sleep tight…. Rats.

Isabella's Pov

I had just got in my bead when some one started talking "I turned back around and grabbed a mic. Hello test subjects hope your having fun ohh phillip244 you were partly right to win you must beat the dragon but also you need to beat all the other mods tomorrow you will be doing some tests with the portal mod I will set up the chambers my self sleep tight…. Rats." "wait what I was right? Cool but hold on who was that?" umm I know. Every one turned around and looked at me. It was Ethan you know that crazy smart guy from math class "ohh him ugh he is such a snob" "i can hear you guys... mirror you like manipulating people so you have no room to talk" hey Ethan let us out now this is not funny. "don't worry respawn still works but you still feel pain" "wait so we have to beat all the mods... even the ore spawn mod?" "yes all mods even Biomes a plenty find every biome and that mod will be done" how do we check how many mods we have done and what mods we have done " here take this it will help ill inform you when you finish a mod" just then a book and pen fell in my lap out of no were. Ok I guess we wright it down. I was getting cold so i slid deeper in to my bed and got comfy austin and Phillip made 4 furnaces and placed them on the wall and started smelting stuff (A.N hey guy who was criticizing me in my other story's not fez idk his name but this has mods so yeah if you don't get something then blame mods... ok keep reading) soon I drifted off just before I felt some slide in the other bed. "good night baby" g'night austin.

Well how did you like it? Please if you like it tell me in a review also to keep you wanting more im going to do a preview every two chapters starting now so enjoy

Preview

I was falling but wait didn't I pass that tv like 6 times now? AJ HELP ME "wah dude how the heck did you do that" "that was me hehehe sorry philliy here" I landed on the ground and took no damage wait how? Um how did I not die? "did you never play portal?" no my computer has a crappy graphics card (A.N this is legit he never has played ha)

well cya guys


	2. test time rats

The story of us:land of blocks chapter 2 (A.N hello there viewers how are you? Good I hope well here is todays chapter I know its been forever since I updated but hey at least I am right? Any way when someone talk in~...~ that is them thinking just a fyi for any future confusion also iv taking in advise from the reviews of last chapter in to consideration so yw dude) Austin's pov I was the first to wake up but something was off I smelt the air something was on fire I looked around but couldn't see much with out my glasses I grabbed those out of my bag and put them on. (A.N one phoenix I will put A.N were ever I want and second here you go im going to try that "" thing for talking tho I thot I was doing good but meh) "what the..." the house was ablaze I got up as fast as I could and shook Isabella awake "get up the house is on fire we gotta get Phillip and Mirror out of here fast" "but wait how did this happen?" " I don't know but lets get out of here before we die" "ok then ill get them up you grab our stuff" ~ok Austin this is ok we can do this no need to stress out~ just then a part of the roof caved in I was trapped in the chest room I grabbed our stuff out of the chests and looked for an escape but there was none I took out my axe and started chopping at the wall when it finally broke I was met with a white wall and a large room with a odd looking door I looked around "guys did you get out?" "yeah but umm there is a large glass wall separating us and the house is no option to get to one another" "ok then lets keep moving there is bound to be a place were we meet up" "ok then lets go guys" I looked around the room it was pretty large I put my axe I my bag and started walking around the room when I walked up to the door I expected it to open it but it just sat there I looked over to were Isabella and them where I saw Phillip and Mirror fighting then Phillip stepped on something and my door opened I walked in and hit a button on a post and the wall opened revealing the chamber that Isabella, Phillip and Mirror were in. "ohh hey guys well welcome to my side haha" "Aj that's not funny lets go" we started down the corridor I saw a door coming up it opened as we approached we walked in and it closed behind us we looked around I saw a portal gun on a stand and 3 others in high or low elevations I ran and grabbed it (A.N I knew my way around it cause iv beat portal and portal 2 like 4 times each) I shot up to the blue one in the corner grabbed it and threw it to Phillip and headed to the purple one he went after the pink one we were working together with out talking I threw the purple one to Mirror and Phillip threw his to Isabella "hello my little lab rats I see you have your portal guns that is good (A.N iv just remembered I am so bad at detail of a room so im not even going to try sorry guys) the door will be showing up by now..." a wall opened up showing a door I shot a portal over to the door and jumped through then came Mirror then Phillip Isabella did jump in I guess she was scared I stuck my hand in the portal and grabbed her hand "its ok you will be fine" "i know but im scared" "just come on its ok" she closed her eyes and jumped in and I pulled her up "welcome back Isabella now lets move Aj this place creeps me out" "yeah bro lets go" "ok fine lets go then come on babe we got this we'll show Ethan" she shook her head yes and we went in the next room "seeing as how Mirror and Austin have played Portal before lets split you guys up again" two large metal arms grabbed Phillip and Mirror and took them over across a lake of lava and there was no way to portal over to them "YOU GUYS OK?" "YEAH JUST KEEP GOING WE WILL MEET UP SOON I HOPE" they started walking to the door on there side and disappeared behind it "well I guess we gotta move or were gonna get left behind" "got ya lets go" we started walking down the walk way and in the door the next room looked crazy but after a few seconds I under stood what to do "ok Isabella shoot a portal under that pipe and one on that wall over there ill it the button and we can jump up to that big platform" "i don't see how this will work but ok" she did as I said and I hit the button the jump gel came out and in to her portal and landed right were we needed I ran and jumped o the gel and landed on the platform above "just jump it will do the rest its self" "ok its worth a try" she jumped and got up with me I turned around and on a post was a pair of long fall boots "looks like we need new shoes huh?" "those are shoes? ok..." I grabbed a pair and put them on then help her in to her pair " well now were do we go?" "ohh congrats team Aj has got there boots first good job team phill... here is the door" a door opened behind us but no floor appeared to get us over "well I guess were jumping again" I grabbed her hand and ran off out platform and landed on the gel and we got launched in to the door. Phillip's Pov ~well this sucks im stuck with Ajs sister in a place I don't know how to work this is just flipping great~ "so umm Mirror what do we do? Seems as if Aj and Isabella have done beat us and I don't know what im doing" she looked around for a bit then looked at me "well it seems as if I have to launch you over there so you can hit the button then some how get me over" I gave to room a good look round then saw were the boots were on a moving platform in the middle of the room "but aren't we going after to boots?" I shot a portal on the roof then one on the wall I waited for the platform to be under me and I jumped in grabbed to boots threw her a pair and jumped down "see, much faster" she looked at me as if I were an alien "then whats up there? I bet the door or something" "ohh it seems as if team Phill has got there boots give a round of applause" the sound of many others clapping came over the speaker then he started talking again "and yes the door is up there so have fun" I had an idea on how to get up there I shot a portal in room that had a white floor and white roof "mirror jump in ill shoot you cross then you can get me up there" she jumped in and I waited for the right time and shot a portal on a slanted bit and she flew over then she shot a way for me to get up "so now what we just keep going?" she shook her head and walked in the door I fallowed suite the room was huge I looked to my left and saw tons and tons of door I looked to I right and the same thing but I also saw Aj and Isabella looking around just as confused "BROTHER YAY" Mirror ran over to Aj and hugged him "so umm yeah that was well interesting to say the least but hey were together again" "yeah that's good so now what we pick a door and do the test?" Aj looked around the at Isabella then me "yeah I guess so we best get started I guess" WELP thats it I need this out now or ppl will forget my story (ohh nooooo! :3) so yeah its short but not THAT short oh well hope you enjoyed a R&R would be nice ohh well cya 


End file.
